Friends and Family
by somefangirl
Summary: A series of drabbles about Straw Hat crew nakamaship and ASL. No pairings
1. The Pool Party

**Title: The Pool Party**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Fluffy**

**Summary: AU- Luffy had never liked pool parties... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

Luffy had never been a fan of pool parties. Sure, Luffy liked parties as much as the next guy, but it was the _pool_ part Luffy had never liked. See, Luffy had never actually learned how to swim. It was ridiculous, Luffy was _17_ for crying out loud, but he had never learned how to swim. But the invitation was from his friend Sanji, so he of course had to go. Luffy's brothers, Ace and Sabo, had also been invited. A very large amount of their school had been invited to the party, actually, so it was a good thing Sanji had a big pool.

The party was in full swing when Luffy and his brothers arrived. He saw Usopp and Chopper talking by the deep end of the pool and immediately ran over to talk to them. Ace made his way to a few of his friends from class, Marco and Thatch, and then went right to the food table. The food table was manned by Sanji, who had prepared all of the food himself. He spent a lot of the party working with the food, stopping only to hit on girls, especially Nami and Robin, who were tanning by the pool side, or to fight with Zoro. Franky and Brook were on the back porch of Sanji's house, which had been turned into a make-shift stage so Brook could provide music to the party while Franky did some super special effects.

"...And then I touched the edge of the pool, winning the race. They tried to offer me a place on the olympic team, but I turned them down in favor of spending the summer here!" Usopp said proudly, finishing telling his tall tale to Chopper.

"Wow Usopp, I didn't know you were so good at swimming!" he cheered. Usopp smiled proudly, as Luffy ran over.

"Hey guys!" he said "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hi Luffy!" Chopper waved.

"Hey Luffy! We were waiting for you to go swimming!" Usopp said.

"Oh, sorry guys, I'm not going swimming" said Luffy. He hadn't told his friends he couldn't swim because it was embarrassing. He wanted to appear strong in front of them, but not being able to swim wasn't very strong.

"Aw, why not?" Chopper whined "You have to go swimming! It's a pool party! That's what you're supposed to do!"

"I just... don't feel well...?" He said. Luffy thought his lie was pretty convincing. Chopper seemed to believe him. Usopp, on the other hand, was not convinced.

"Well, if words won't convince you, maybe you just need a little push" he said, smiling deviously. Before Luffy could react, Usopp and Chopper shoved him into the deep end of the pool. Luffy hit the water with a splash, and started to panic as he went under.

* * *

Ace heard a loud splash coming from the pool. He turned around, and he saw his little brother in the water. Without bothering to explain to his friends why he was dashing off, he jumped right into the pool (realizing a little late he was still wearing his sneakers and his hat... oh well). He was fast, the only one rivaling his speed in getting into the pool being Sabo, who had seen Luffy get shoved in and made a mad dash for the pool (he realized he still had on his shirt and hat... oh well). Both brothers reached Luffy at the same time, though Ace was just a little faster, grabbing his little brother in his arms and began helping him out of the pool. Just about the whole party was watching the three brothers climb out of the pool. Luffy sat on the side, coughing up water, and Ace wrung out his hat and Sabo wrung out his shirt.

"Thanks..." he coughed out to his brothers.

"You need to be more careful, Luffy." Sabo said.

"Don't fall into the pool, you idiot" Ace said, hitting Luffy over the head. The rest of the party was just about as lost as Zoro in a corn maze on what had happened ("Hey! I didn't get lost! Someone must've been moving the corn stalks!").

"Uh... Luffy?" Usopp asked "What happened?"

"Luffy can't swim" Ace said, turning to glare at the two who had shoved his brother into the pool.

"Didn't you know that?" Sabo asked.

"N-n-no. Luffy never told us" Chopper squeaked, hiding behind Usopp to escape Ace's death-glare. Ace turned to look at Luffy.

"Why didn't you tell them you couldn't swim?"

"'Cuz it's embarrassing..." Luffy mumbled, looking at the pool.

"Luffy, no one is going to think any less of you just because you can't swim." Sabo said reassuringly. Luffy looked to his friends to see them smiling at them. Chopper made a brave face.

"Truthfully, I don't swim too well either." Chopper said shyly. "So I always swim with someone else and stay in the shallow end."

"I can't swim either, Luffy-san" said Brook, who had stopped preforming when Luffy had been rescued by his brothers. "That's why I'm doing a performance up here instead of swimming!" he laughed (though his laugh was an odd "_yohohoho_" which all of his friends had gotten used to by that point).

"I can barely keep myself afloat" Robin said, from the lawn chair she was sitting at. "So it's perfectly fine you can't swim." Luffy smiled brightly at their encouragement.

"Thanks, guys" he said. The rest of them nodded and smiled at him.

The party was soon back to the way it had been before Luffy had been pushed in, but instead of swimming the way they had planned to, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy decided to play tag in Sanji's huge yard. The rest of the party went off without any problems and they ended it with a bonfire, where they made s'mores. Luffy continuously tried to steal everyone else's s'mores, which earned a kick from Sanji and a hit over the head from Ace.

Everyone had lots of fun, and Luffy was upset when it was over. When he went home with his brothers and went to sleep, Luffy decided he had changed his mind: He _loved_ pool parties.

* * *

**sooo... I got bored and this happened. Well, if you liked this, let me know. keep an eye out, cuz if I write any more One Piece one-shots (which I probably will), I'm putting them here. Reviews are radical and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	2. To brotherhood, for family

**so, I decided to put another one up, because I had an idea so I wrote it.**

**Title: To brotherhood, for family**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Light Angst **

**Summary: Every year, on the anniversary of the day Ace, Sabo and Luffy became brothers, the boys drink to renew their promise, and to remember their family.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

* * *

_Two x's_ (**XX**)_ means a time skip._

_One x_ (**X**)_ means a perspective change_

* * *

"We should do things like that more often" Luffy said, following his brothers. Brothers! They were his brothers now! Today, the three boys had sworn an oath, binding them as brothers.

"Like what?" Sabo asked.

"Uhhhhh... How about, every year, we do this again?" Luffy suggested. "Like an... any-verse-array?"

"Do you mean anniversary?"

"Yeah, so on our... what you said... we drink again, to renew our promise" Luffy said, showing seriousness that was rare from the boy.

"Fine, but next year, one of you are stealing the sake from Dadan." Ace said. Sabo and Luffy smiled.

**XX**

'_Hard to believe it's been a year_' Ace sighed. They had all promised to do this every year, but now it was a little upsetting: Their three had become two. Luffy insisted though, because Sabo would want them to do the toast again anyway. So, even though they were missing a boy, Ace (who had to steal the sake again) poured each of the two a drink in the small red cups they had before.

"To brotherhood!"

**X**

Sabo was having slight trouble getting sake on that day. He needed to, though, because they had decided that they would do this on their anniversary. He put his skills as a thief to the test, sneaking into the kitchen to steal a bottle. '_I won't need all of it... just a little bit..._' he thought to himself. He managed to sneak out without being noticed, and hid in a closet. It was a roomy closet. He sat down and poured himself a cup, toasting to the air:

"To brotherhood!"

**XX**

Ace was really surprised when he read the newspaper. It was ASL Day (as Luffy had named it) and he had come so close to missing it! He ran directly to the kitchen, ignoring the people who had to dive to get out of his way, using his devil fruit to pass through those who didn't make it in time. Once in the kitchen, the chefs tried to shoo him out ("Dinner's not ready yet! Get out!") but he just plowed through, stealing a bottle of sake and a red cup. He attempted to run to the crow's nest, but was stopped by Marco.

"What was that? One second, you were looking at the newspaper, then you suddenly made a mad dash for the kitchen?"

"It's, uh, nothing. Could you move, this is important"

"Your words contradict themselves"

"It's something I have to do, or else I'll be disappointing my little brother"

Marco realized this was probably the best he would get from Ace when he was in a hurry, and stepped aside so he could get to the crow's nest. He stood at the bottom, waiting for Ace to come down. He thought he faintly heard something like "To brotherhood!" come from the top, but it could've just been his imagination.

**X**

Luffy was in big trouble.

He was caught stealing sake from Dadan, and she wasn't happy about it.

"I thought you didn't like alcohol! Besides, you can't take mine!" she yelled at the boy, who still held the bottle in his hand. He glanced at the door, which was behind him. '_For brotherhood!_' he thought, running away from Dadan and out the door.

When Luffy reached the ocean, he figured he'd run far enough. He sat down and opened the bottle. He poured it into the cup, and yelled to the sea, where his brothers where:

"To brotherhood!"

**X**

Sabo had just drank the sake when Koala opened the closet door, revealing Sabo's little hiding place.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked "I heard you yelling"

Sabo just smiled.

"My brothers"

**XX**

Luffy had been asking Nami about the date for a week now. He was really excited for something. His birthday, maybe? Finally, he got the date he had apparently been waiting for, and ran off smiling. Nami watched, and ran off to the kitchen, and he was promptly kicked out (literally) by Sanji. He wasn't discouraged, though, and tried again. He got the same result, and eventually went over to Zoro who was sleeping by the mast. Nami, who wanted to know what Luffy had been so excited about, went over to eavesdrop.

"...some sake?" Luffy asked Zoro, though Nami only heard the last half of the question. Zoro sighed, he didn't want to get up. But Luffy just stared at him with puppy-dog eyes, and Zoro sighed again.

"I'll get you some, though I thought you didn't drink alcohol?"

"Today is special!" Luffy explained. Zoro got up, and came back a few minutes later with a bottle of it.

"Thank you Zoro!" Luffy yelled, running off to the men's quarters. Nami watched as he came back out a few seconds later with a red cup, then sat in the middle of the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook stopped what they were doing to watch their captain. Robin looked up from her book and Zoro looked up from his nap (which he had resumed the second Luffy had walked away), and Sanji had even walked out of the galley to see what he was doing. Oblivious to all the attention he was getting from his odd behavior, Luffy poured himself a cup, toasting to the air.

"To brotherhood!" he yelled out, then drank the cup. Then, as if nothing had happened, he got up and walked over to see what Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook were doing, leaving the sake and the cup in the middle of the deck.

Zoro, later that day, picked up the bottle from the deck, and drank a little of the bottle. Nami noticed this, and took the bottle from him. Without explanation, she drank a sip too. Usopp walked over, silently taking a sip of the alcohol, and Chopper joined in too. Robin, followed by Sanji, walked over, each taking a drink from the bottle. Brook took the bottle next, then passed it to Franky, who drank it, then poured a bit on the deck of the ship. Luffy, noticing that everyone had gathered, ran over. He was passed the bottle, which had enough left for one final drink. He just smiled, and took it.

"I guess this makes us family" he said. "Happy ASL Day!"

**XX**

"Luffy, what are doing?" Raleigh asked, as Luffy suddenly stopped training.

"What's today's date?" he asked, surprising the old pirate. When he told Luffy, the rubberman asked an even more surprising follow-up question: "Do you have any sake?"

Raleigh was caught off guard by the question, but shook his head. "No, I don't think so" he said. "Why?"

Luffy just frowned. "But I need it today. It's ASL Day" He said. Raleigh had never heard of any such holiday, but didn't question it.

"I could... go get some from Hancock?"

"Can you get a cup too? A red one. It has to be red." He said, a little sternly when he spoke of the color. Raleigh chuckled at how serious the teen sounded about the color of the cup, but went off the retrieve the items anyway. Upon returning, Luffy took the sake and the cup, running off yelling "Thank you!" He came back a few minutes later, without either of the objects he had run off with. His face looked puffy and red, and his cheeks looked a little wet, though Raleigh pretended not to notice. He wondered what Luffy had been doing.

"Ok, I'm ready now. We can go back to training again." Luffy informed him. Raleigh went back to showing him how to use the technique they had been working on, but mentally recorded the date.

**X**

Luffy had run right to the edge of the island, so he was sitting by the sea. A first there had been three, then two, and now there was just one. Him. He poured his cup, and held it in the air, the way he had so many times before. But before, someone had always done it with him. Maybe they hadn't been sitting next to him, but they had been there. Now, he felt as if there was no one. He could feel tears on his cheeks as he yelled out the infamous line for the toast: "To brotherhood!" He wondered if his brothers could join in his toast in the after life. He figured they probably could. And they probably did. He put the cup and bottle on a rock by the edge of the forest. He sat by the ocean for a minute and mourned his brothers. He remembered his crew, and then calmed down enough to stop crying. He wiped his face and ran back to Raleigh, determination renewed.

**X**

Sabo wondered how his brother was doing today. He knew Luffy thought he was dead, and of course he knew Ace was dead too. Luffy thought he had no more brothers in the world. Sabo had been training very hard since Ace's death, so he could be stronger. Dragon hadn't let him go to the war at Marineford because he hadn't been strong enough. He was on his way to grab a bottle of sake, it was The Anniversary after all, when he was stopped by Nico Robin.

"It's that day, right?" she asked him. He was surprised she had known about it, but she was in Luffy's crew. He had told her before that Luffy was his younger brother. "Wasn't it called ASL Day?" she asked. Sabo laughed at the name.

"Is that what he called it?" he asked "But yes, that's today." She smiled.

"Can I join you?" she asked. Sabo was, once again, surprised by the pirate, but nodded. She followed him as he walked to the closet, which had become the spot he had gone to every year on this day (ASL Day, as Luffy had named it. Sabo was going to call it that from now on). He pulled out a red cup from a shoe box towards the back of the closet, dusting it off and opening the bottle. He poured himself a drink, setting the bottle down and holding up his cup. He yelled his toast, "To brotherhood!" and drank the sake. Robin picked up the bottle, holding it up in a similar way that Sabo had.

"For family" she said, and drank just a sip. She got up and left the closet, and Sabo watched her pour the rest overboard.

**X**

The rest of Luffy's crew was doing similar rituals. Each of them, throughout the day, thought of the moment that Luffy had toasted to his brother. Now that Luffy's brother was gone, when Luffy toasted, he would be alone. His crew wouldn't let him be alone again. Zoro found a quiet moment in the morning, right before training. Nami ran right out of a lesson to grab a bottle. Usopp had been practicing with a few plant projectiles when he suddenly asked Hercules'un if he had any sake. Sanji found a minute to himself that day, a moment where he wasn't being chased, to toast. Chopper had been right about to go to sleep when he suddenly sprung out of bed and asked then nearest person for a bottle. Franky had been in the middle of working with a new cannon when he suddenly stopped working and began searching for sake. Brook was in the middle of a concert when he stopped singing and asked the crowd if anyone had a bottle they hadn't opened yet.

Each of them opened the bottle, yelled a toast, drank just a sip, and poured the rest out. And each of their toasts were: "For family!"

**X**

To answer Luffy's earlier question, yes, Ace could join his toast in the afterlife. Ace had came and sat by Luffy as he toasted, then watched him mourn. He couldn't talk to the boy, tell him he was being a cry baby, to stop crying, to stop being sad, to just stop because it's not Luffy's fault Ace died and- Luffy stopped sniffling. He wiped his face off and ran away, leaving the cup and bottle by the shore. Ace couldn't talk to Luffy, but he could pick up a cup. He poured himself a drink (though he missed the cup on the first try. What? Being a ghost was hard!), toasting '_To brotherhood!_' though no one could hear him. He attempted to drink the sake, but it went through him. It's the thought that counts, right? Ace put the cup and bottle back where Luffy had left them, then disappeared back to the afterlife.

* * *

**so, I did say I would write more, didn't I? This one came from the headcanon that Luffy drinks on the anniversary of the first promise. Well, I decided I love that headcanon, but who says it has to end there? Ace and Sabo can do it too, and the whole crew can join in! I had a lot of fun writing this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, suggestions would be awesome, and follows and favorites are super!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	3. The Horror Movie

**Title: The Horror Movie**

**Genre: Family, Humor, Fluff**

**Summary: AU- The ASL brothers watched a horror movie, and were all a little more scared than they let on...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

Sabo turned over and looked at the clock: 3:46 AM. Why couldn't he sleep? His stomach rumbled. Well, if he was up, a little snack couldn't hurt.

Sabo made his way to the kitchen, wary of every shadow, every movement. Even the creaking of the stairs set him off. No, Sabo was _not_ scared. That movie he and his brothers had watched hadn't scared him at all. It was just some stupid horror movie! Or at least that was what he told himself, but that didn't stop him from watching his back to make sure he wasn't being followed by shadow-zombies.

Once in the kitchen, Sabo looked around. He was too tired to do much of anything. It was technically morning, so maybe he could make breakfast? He considered his options, but decided to make toast because it would take the least amount of effort. He got out the bread, put it in the toaster, and waited. Outside the window, the trees swayed slightly in the wind. Sabo tensed involuntarily. He wasn't scared, dammit! That movie didn't scare him! Not at all... Stupid Luffy, suggesting that stupid movie. Stupid "_Thriller Bark_", stupid zombies, stupid shadow stealing monster, stupid stupid stupid. Sabo wasn't scared! He wasn't! If Ace hadn't been scared ("Was that really a horror movie?") and Luffy hadn't been scared ("shishishi, that was hilarious!") then why was Sabo scared!? No! Sabo wasn't scared! _He wasn't! _Especially not in his own house! Sabo took a deep breath. This was his house, and the movie was not real. There was no reason the be scared. Nope. Even though he thought that, some part of his brain in his subconscious had him back up against the counter. '_Now they can't sneak up behind me. Try to steal my shadow now, you over-grown leek!_' he thought triumphantly. Sabo just stood there for a while, waiting for his food. Suddenly, a noise came from the counter behind him. Sabo screamed, a high-pitched squeal. Turning around, he discovered...

Toast. _Great_. Sabo had screamed because toast had popped out of the toaster. He probably woke his brothers up, too. They would never let him live this down. '_Oh well, might as well enjoy my toast..._'

* * *

What Sabo didn't realize was that his brothers were already awake. What he also didn't realize was that movie had scared them more than they had let on. When Luffy heard the scream from downstairs, he immediately bolted into Ace's room.

"Ace!" he whisper-yelled. "Did you hear that?!" Ace was in a ball of sheets, holding a... was that a lead pipe?! Where on Earth did Ace get a _lead_ _pipe_!?

"SHHH!" Ace shushed Luffy. "Of course I heard it!" he whisper-yelled back.

"What do you think it was?" Luffy asked.

"It was probably a banshee." Ace said.

"Banshee?"

"It's a female ghost that screams. Downstairs, it sounded like a girl screaming, and all the doors and windows are locked so the only thing that could've gotten in was a ghost. That means it must've been a banshee." Luffy figured Ace was right. Ace was smart. The only people who Luffy knew who were smarter were Robin and Sabo!

...And then he remembered they were still missing someone.

"We have to go get Sabo!" Luffy whisper-yelled. Ace nodded. Ace wielding the pipe and Luffy a whiffle-ball bat (which Ace had in his closet. Where _did_ he get these?), the two cautiously made their way to Sabo's room. When they found it empty, Luffy turned to his brother.

"We didn't make it! She got Sabo!" he whisper-yelled. Ace shushed him again. "Ace... I'm scared..." Luffy complained when they were back at Ace's room.

"Don't be scared! Only babies would get scared!" he scolded.

"But you're scared too!" Luffy pointed out.

"Am not!" Ace defended.

"Then why were you in a ball of blankets when I came in the first time?" he asked.

"I was..." Ace faltered "being... um... cautious! That's it! I was being cautious!"

"You were totally scared" Luffy said bluntly

"No I wasn't! And I'll prove it!" He said, standing up from the bed. "Come on, we're leaving"

"Huh?" Luffy asked "Where?"

"We're gonna go downstairs, and we'll defeat the banshee." Ace said "That way, we can avenge Sabo!"

"...Alright! Le-" Luffy yelled, until Ace covered his mouth, saying "You have to be quiet!"

And so, the two teens began making their way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

* * *

Sabo had finished his toast without incident, and started cleaning up so he could go back to sleep. Or rather, go back to attempting to go to sleep.

He left the kitchen, and when he turned the corner to get to the stairs, he saw two, hunched over, black-haired figures wielding weaponry creeping towards him. For the second time that night, Sabo screamed. Though he was surprised that when they spotted him, they screamed too (though they were more like high-pitched squeals). Then suddenly, he realized the two figures were his brothers, and his scream faltered.

"Ace? Luffy?" he asked. Luffy, who was holding a whiffle-ball bat, dropped his weaponry and hug-tackled his brother.

"Sabo! I thought you were dead!" Ace just stood off to the side.

"Calm down guys, I just made toast"

"So then the scream from earlier..." Ace started. Sabo felt his face turn red.

"The toast surprised me!" he defended "Besides, it was nothing on your scream from just a second ago! That was definitely higher than mine!"

"Was not!" Ace defended, his face also turning red from embarrassment.

"Hey, guys" Luffy said, (still sitting on Sabo) looking serious. "We never found the banshee" Ace and Sabo were silent for a second, until Ace started laughing hysterically.

"Luffy, there was no banshee! The one screaming was Sabo!" he said.

"You thought I was a banshee?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah. Ace said that, because the scream was really high-pitched, it must've been a banshee"

"It wasn't that high-pitched!" Sabo said "Besides, you didn't really believe that, did you?" he asked.

"N-no, of course not!" He said.

"Yeah, and we thought it got you!" Luffy said at the same time. Now it was Sabo's turn to laugh hysterically.

"I wish you really were eaten by a banshee" Ace muttered. Sabo brought his hand to his heart in mock offense.

"You wound me, Ace!" he laughed. Suddenly, he remembered something important "Now, it's like 5:00 AM and tomorrow is Monday, so we should all probably try to sleep for the next hour before we have to get up and go to school." The other two agreed, and all three went back to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, all three brothers looked like zombies. Brook, Luffy's friend, caught them before class.

"So, did you guys watch the movie I lent you? What did you think? Was it scary?"

All three replied at the same time: "No."

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this one! I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Remember, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	4. Nightmares

**Title: Nightmares**

**Genre: Friendship, Light Angst**

**Summary: Even the bravest men can get scared.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

* * *

Zoro was a light sleeper. On the _Thousand Sunny_, even though he was among friends, he still slept light. What if they were attacked? He'd have to be up, to protect the crew. That's why he woke up then. His captain was whimpering in his sleep again. _Nightmares_.

Even though the Straw Hat captain was strong, he was only 19. He was still very young, but he's been through a lot. Nightmares weren't common, but they happened often enough. After all the boy had went through, though, it'd be surprising if he _didn't_ get nightmares.

Zoro knew what to do. He got up and sat on the ground next to his captains bed. He then grabbed his hand and held it. Zoro had learned that this had helped, because it showed Luffy that his nakama were there. Speaking of nakama, Chopper was beginning to get up. Without a word, the littlest crew member shook Usopp awake, and they both crept over to their captain. Chopper sat on his stomach, and Usopp grabbed his other hand. Zoro noticed, from the corner of his eye, the ero-cook was getting up and leaving the room. Franky was waking up too, and shook Brook awake. They both walked over, simply sitting down near by. Brook began softly humming _Bink's Sake_. Sanji walked back in, with a little snack, placing it next to Luffy's hat. He then stood nearby. The door opened again, and arms started coming out of the wall, passing something along. It reached the group and Zoro took it: a tangerine. He put it on a table, next to the snack Sanji made. They just stayed like that for a while, until Luffy stopped squirming in his sleep, and the expression of pain wiped off his face, replaced by that of peace. The nightmare was over now. Some of the crew members began to go back to sleep. Sanji and Franky went first, with Usopp and Chopper following. Brook went too, until it was just Zoro sitting on the floor, still holding Luffy's hand. After all, it was a first mate's duty to help his captain.

That morning, Luffy woke up with a vague recollection of a pleasant dream about fishing. He was pretty sure he had been dreaming about something less pleasant before, but the dream had changed. He couldn't remember what the first dream had been about, though. He just let it go. Luffy reached for his hat, only to realized two things. One, Zoro was asleep and holding his hand, and two, a snack and a tangerine were sitting next to his hat. He suddenly remembered what the first dream had been about, and then everything made sense. Luffy smiled.

"_I have the best crew in the world"_

* * *

**I know this one was kind if short, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**By the way, on the _Sunny _in the men's quarters, in case you didn't know, they have these weird hanging box bed hammock things. Look up the _Sunny's_ layout/room plans and you'll see what I mean. I decided to just call them beds but I actually have no idea what you would call them.**

**I'm probably gonna get the next one up within a few hours, at most by tomorrow, so look out for chapter five! Anyway, reviews are great, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous! **

**- Lew-chan :D**


	5. Finals

**Title: Finals**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Humor, Fluff**

**Summary: AU- Studying sucks and Luffy is bored.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**This was requested by Neliel Von Schweetz**

* * *

Finals. This simple concept sent feelings of horror through every student. And at Grand Line Academy, finals were coming up. Students throughout the school were studying their asses off to make sure they were prepared for the dreaded tests. Well, most students. One 16 year-old Monkey D. Luffy was enjoying his day, blissfully unaware. He decided he'd stop by with his friend and classmate, Zoro, because Luffy was bored and couldn't think of anything better to do (like studying to make sure he didn't fail, maybe?).

"Zoooorooo!" He called, after walking a few blocks to his friends house. When he didn't open the door, Luffy walked in anyway. He walked in to a complete mess. Papers were everywhere, and in the center of the storm was his green-haired companion. He walked right over to him "Hi Zoro!" he yelled. His interruption gained a glare from the teen on the floor.

"What do you want, Luffy? I'm trying to study!" he yelled. Luffy was surprised, for Zoro rarely studied. He only studied for really important tests. Was there something important coming up?

"Huh? For what?" Luffy asked. Zoro stared at him for a bit. Did he honestly not know finals were coming up?

"You know, finals? The big tests we've been preparing for?" Zoro asked. Luffy still looked confused. Zoro just sighed and stood up. Picking up the shorter teen, he walked to the door. "Go be confused elsewhere. I have tests to study for" he said, dropping Luffy on his door step and closing the door. Luffy dusted himself off, muttering "Zoro's a meanie" and walked away. But where to next... Luffy wandered aimlessly for a while before turing up at Nami's house. He decided to pay her a visit, for he had nothing better to do.

"Naaaamiiii!" he called, knocking on the door. Upstairs, a window opened and the orange-haired girl poked her head out.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"I'm bored" he said.

"Well hello, bored." she replied "I'm studying. I can't be distracted. Go away" and before the straw hat-wearer could get anything else from her, she pulled her head back inside and shut the window. Luffy sighed, wondering where he could go next. He was bored, so... he decided he'd go see Usopp! Usopp wouldn't throw him out!

Luffy's original theory was quickly disproved. Usopp had also been... studying. Well, if you could call making cheat-sheets "studying".

"These are Captain Usopp's Certain-Pass Test-Helpers!" he said "There's no way I can fail if I have these!"

"What happens if you get caught?" Luffy asked.

"I am the great Captain Usopp! I won't get caught! In fact, I once cheated on a test so well, all the other cheaters in the grade began calling me their God!" Usopp began telling stories of his wonderful cheating abilities when he realized he hadn't finished making his cheat-sheets. He ushered Luffy out the door, saying "Why don't you go visit Sanji?" and then closed it on the raven-haired teen. Luffy took Usopp's suggestion because he was very hungry. Before long, he was at the blonde's door.

"Saaaaaaaaanjiiiiiii!" He called, banging on the door. "I'm huuuungreeeeeeeey!" When the door opened, a very annoyed blonde opened up the door.

"What do you want?!" he asked.

"I'm hungry" Luffy responded. Sanji sighed, pulling a box of candy cigarettes from his shirt pocket.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sanji asked.

"Can you make me some food? 'Cuz you're the best chef ever and I'm hungry?" Luffy pleaded, doing his best puppy-dog eyes.

"..." Sanji just stared at the teen on his doorstep, before ushering him inside. "Fine. But only until you're finished. I need to study and I can't have a shithead like you here distracting me" Luffy sighed. '_Sanji too?_' he thought. '_At least I get food._'

A few minutes later, Luffy was kicked out of the blonde's house. He was running out of places to go. He decided to go see what Chopper was doing. Walking through the neighborhood (all his friends lived within walking distance. It was really convenient!), he ended up at his friend's house.

"Choooppeeeer!" he called, banging on the door. It opened to reveal his friend.

"Hey Luffy! How's it going?" He asked, then stepped aside "Don't just stand there. Come on in!"

Luffy walked in and sat down. "Everyone else is studying for tests and stuff so no on will hang out with me" Luffy said.

"Oh, sorry Luffy, but I'm studying for finals too." Chopper said. Luffy looked over at his book, which had gummy bears at random points on the page. Luffy pointed to the book, asking "Why is there candy on your book?"

"Oh! That's how I study! I put gummy bears on the page I'm on, and I read the book. Whenever I reach one, I eat it!" He explained "but I usually end up eating them all before I finish" Chopper admitted. Luffy just laughed. "Anyway, sorry Luffy, but I can't play with you. I've got to study too." Luffy just sighed in defeat and left. There were only a few more friends he could visit now. He walked up to another door.

"Roooobiiiiiiiiiin!" He called, banging in his friend's door. It opened, and Robin said

"Hello Luffy"

"Hello Robin!"

"What brings you here?" She asked. Luffy sighed.

"Everyone else is studying for big test thingys, so no one will play with me" he explained.

"Not even Usopp and Chopper?" Robin asked.

"Nope." He sighed. Robin seemed to be thinking about something, then said.

"I'm also studying, but I'm sure Franky would keep you company" she said. Luffy smiled.

"Thanks Robin!" He yelled, running off to his blue-haired friend's house.

"Fraaaaankyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled, banging on the door.

"Hey Luffy-bro! How's it going?" He asked, opening up the door.

"Are you studying?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I am." Franky said "Finals are coming up this week. So not-super!" Luffy sighed. "What's got you down?" He asked.

"Everyone's been to busy studying to play with me!" Luffy said. Franky sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you, then" he said. "Everyone is busy?"

"Well, I haven't asked Brook yet, but-"

"Well then go ask him!" Franky interrupted "and if all else fails, there's always your brothers, right?"

"Right! Okay, see ya Franky!" Luffy said, running off to his final stop.

"Brooooooooooook!" He called. From inside, a dog could be heard barking. When Brook opened the door, a big, furry, black mass flew out and tackled Luffy.

"Laboon! No! Get off of Luffy-san!" He said, as Luffy shoved the old dog off of him. Laboon was Brook's dog. He was a black lab, and he was fairly old.

"Hello Laboon!" Luffy said, petting the dogs head (while still sitting on the ground).

"Woof!" Laboon replied. Brook helped Luffy off the ground, and the two went inside. Luffy sat on the couch in the living room. On the coffee table, were books. _Textbooks_.

"I apologize for the mess, Luffy-san, but I have been studying for finals all day"

"Damn it" Luffy muttered.

"Huh?"

"Everyone's studying!" Luffy complained.

"Well yes, finals are very hard. You need to study in order to pass." Luffy groaned. "Liffy-san, aren't you going to study?"

"No." Luffy said.

"If you want to pass, you have to study!" Brook said. "If you haven't studied yet, you should go home and start! Besides, I have to get back to studying as well"

"Alright, see you Brook!" Luffy said. "And bye, Laboon!"

"Woof!"

* * *

Luffy walked into his house, which he shared with his two brothers.

"Ace! Sabo! I'm home!" He yelled.

"Hey Luffy" said Ace.

"Where did you go all day?" Asked Sabo.

"Hi!" Luffy said to Ace, then turned to Sabo "I went to all my friends houses" Luffy replied "but they were all studying for finals. So now I'm home!"

"Damn!" Ace yelled "I still need to study for that!" Ace ran upstairs, then came back downstairs with a shirt in hand. He turned it inside out and pulled out a marker and a textbook and started writing things in the shirt.

"What'cha doing?" Luffy asked.

"I'm making a cheat-sheet. Or rather, a cheat-shirt." He replied. "See, even if they cath me cheating, they can't take my shirt!" He laughed "because you have to wear a shirt in school!"

"They're still going to take the shirt. Or they'll make you retake the test later" Sabo said.

"That's if they catch me!" Ace said. Sabo just rolled his eyes. Luffy laughed. His brothers were funny!

"What're you doing, Sabo?"

"I'm studying legitimately, and not cheating like a certain idiot." He said.

"Hey!" Ace said. "I'm a genius! You're just jealous 'cuz you didn't think of it first!"

Before their bickering could get any worse, the phone rung. Luffy picked it up, it was Robin.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Luffy!_"

"Hi Robin! What's up?"

"_Meet me at the library in town_" she said.

"But wh-"

Robin hung up.

"Who was it?" Ace asked, when Luffy put the phone down.

"Robin. She asked me to meet her at the library in town." He replied "...Where's the library?"

* * *

Luffy arrived at the library a few minutes later. When he walked in, Robin was there to greet him. She smiled and silently lead him towards the back. Luffy was shocked to find all his friends there.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Robin called us all. We're gonna do a group study session!" Chopper said.

"We were all studying anyway. Might as well do it together." Nami said.

They stayed there until the library closed. Brook, Luffy, and Usopp tried Chopper's study method, while Franky ran a competition between Zoro and Sanji to see who could answer the most questions right. They tied. Robin and Nami studied and quizzed each other (Nami did amazing at geography, while Robin rocked history). When closing time rolled around, Luffy was actually disappointed. Even if studying was boring, he was still having a good time.

"Meet up again tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's better than studying alone" Nami said.

"Yeah! Let's do it again!" Chopper said.

"Sounds super!" Franky cheered.

"Of course!" Usopp said.

"Sure, I still haven't beat this idiot" both Zoro and Sanji said at the same time, pointing to the each other. A fight began shortly thereafter, but the rest of the group ignored it.

"I'd love to, Luffy-san!" Brook said.

"So then I guess we're all in" Robin said.

* * *

When the test day came, Luffy was ready. He's been studying with his friends all week, there was no way he'd fail! (Maybe he wouldn't get an A, but at least he wouldn't get an F! Probably!)

Luffy found out later that Usopp, even though he said he would not get caught, was caught. He was the first one to get caught. The second was Ace. And Ace was wrong, they can take his shirt. And they did, so Ace walked around for the rest if the day in only black pants and the orange cowboy hat he always wore (all three brothers had hats they always wore. Ace had his cowboy hat, Sabo, a top hat, and Luffy a straw hat. The teachers tried to get them to take the hats off, but it didn't work. No one even questions it anymore).

In the end, out of the people in Luffy's group, only Nami, Robin, and Sabo got A's, with Franky, Brook, Zoro, and Sanji getting B's (Zoro and Sanji were in a contest on who could get a higher grade. They got the same score) and Usopp, Ace, and Luffy getting C's (Usopp and Ace would have gotten a B's but they took points off for cheating). Over all, Luffy thought they did pretty well.

And Luffy couldn't wait for next year. He liked studying with his friends!

* * *

**ok, so that's five! Like I said in four, this one was posted within hours of the one before! I've been working on this one for a while, so I hope you guys liked it. And to Neliel, thank you so much for the suggestion! I hope you liked it!**

**also, the reason I put two chapters up so close together is because I have been in the car for a few hours now and spent most of that time writing because I have nothing better to do, so yeah. More stuff for you guys!**

**and remember everyone, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	6. Spiders

**Title: Spiders**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, Fluff**

**Summary: Even the bravest men could be afraid of spiders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Nami hated spiders. Of this, there was no doubt. Really, nobody liked spiders. They were so incredibly creepy that even a picture of one could give someone the creeps. Even the tiniest spiders were terrifying. Even harmless ones like daddy-long-legs were creepy. Those ones looked like they didn't have heads! Absolutley awful.

So when Nami was sitting in the Aquarium Bar after the deck had gotten too loud and saw a spider, she figured screaming and standing on a chair was perfectly justified. It was the size of a button, and brown, and disgusting. Immediately, Sanji-kun ran through the door.

"Nami-swan? What's wrong? Whatever it is, I-" he was cut off with his speech when Nami squealed and pointed at the eight-legged monstrosity.

"S-s-s-spider!" she cried, expecting him to get rid of it. What she did not expect, however, was for him to squeal too, and jump on the chair with her. Before she could say anything, though, the spider moved closer to the chair, and both of it's occupants yelped and clung to each other for dear life. Sanji didn't even make a perverted comment or action, so he must've really been terrified. The spider kept closing in on the chair, until it eventually stopped just a few feet away. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Luffy walked in the room. Upon seeing his nakama standing on a chair, he walked over to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys, why're you hugging on a chair?" On his way over, he stepped on the spider which had been in his path. The occupants of the chair were instantly filed with releif, letting go of each other (well, Nami let go of Sanji, and she had to shove Sanji off of herself and in turn shoved him off the chair) and got down off of the chair (or, in Sanji's case, fell off). Both people hug-tackeled the very-confused rubberman.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami said.

"Whatever you want to eat for dinner, I'll make!" Sanji added. Though Luffy still didn't understand what he had done to be thanked, he certainly wasn't turning down food.

"Really? Anything?" he asked.

"Yeah... and... don't tell anyone, especially not the marimo, that I was screaming" he added. "Or else no meat" Luffy's mouth immediately snapped shut and he nodded. This was a secret Luffy would take to the grave.

* * *

In the end he didn't have to, because "the marimo" had overheard the whole thing. This Sanji learned when he woke up three days later, screaming after being greeted with the sight of a big spider on his chest. It turned out to be plastic, but this was something he realized only after he had attempted to use the nearest person, which had been a recently woken (by Sanji's scream) Usopp as a human sheild to defend against the arachnid. He then noticed the spider was fake and that Zoro and Luffy were howling in laughter, and the rest of the crew was slowly coming to due to the commotion. Insults were thrown, and soon blades and kicks were flying until Nami came in and knocked them both upside the head for interupting her sleep.

He never did find out what had happened to that plastic spider, though... but he was sure it would turn up again soon...

* * *

**For the record, I myself am absolutely terrified of spiders, so when I went to try to find something about spiders, like, for instance, what a common house spider would look like, I almost threw up. And cried. And screamed. In the end, I closed the tab too quicly to get a proper look at any of them. So my spider description is crap. But you know what, so are spiders.**

**And please excuse me while I research ghost stories for another thing I'm planning, because I'm already not sleeping tonight. Who needs sleep? Not me. What I need is a pipe and/or whiffle-ball bat.**

**I hate how small this chapter is, but when I thought of it, I figured I should write it down. Remember, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**(_Edit: re-uploaded because I forgot the disclaimer_) (_disclaimers are always important!_)**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	7. The Beach

**Title: The Beach**

**Genre: Friendship, Fluff**

**Summary: Even though he was a pirate, Luffy rarely enjoyed many beach days...**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE**

**THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED BY Rosestar26**

* * *

Luffy, despite being a pirate, rarely got to enjoy a beach day. He had enjoyed one with his brothers back when he was seven, another with Ace when he was twelve, and now at seventeen was docking with his crew for another full day at the beach.

While on their way to Fishman Island, Usopp had spotted an island off the port-side bow. The crew had decided to stop there and have a beach day, since they'd just gotten off of gloomy Thriller Bark, as well as that they'd soon be heading underwater to Fishman Island and wouldn't get a chance like this for a while.

As soon as the island was in range, Luffy rocketed himself to shore. Although he came up short and landed in the ocean, much to the dismay of the navigator, and the swordsman who had to go get him.

They reached the island and were greeted with Luffy building a sandcastle, which he was having Zoro help him with.

"So, moss head, I never took you for the sandcastle building type" Sanji teased.

"At least I can do something other than fawn over the girls, curly-que!" Zoro countered. More insults were thrown, and soon swords and kicks were flying. Meanwhile, Robin and Nami were setting up the beach chairs Sanji had brought for them (and dropped when he engaged in a battle with Zoro).

Usopp and Chopper immediately joined Luffy in building sandcastles (though Chopper had never built one before because he had grown up on a winter island, so they had to explain to him how to build one, but only after Usopp told an outlandish tale about his amazing sandcastle building skills). Franky even joined in, and the four of them worked to create the "world's greatest sandcastle!" with Brook playing music in the background. Zoro and Sanji had gone into the center of the island, which was quickly to be found void of human settlement. They had a competition to see who could catch the biggest animal in the island's big forest. They tied, both bringing back huge animals, which Sanji went straight to cooking.

Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Luffy eventually stopped working on sandcastles, after Luffy destroyed it for the umpteenth time. They turned their attention to burying Usopp in the sand, until only his face was showing (Nami yelled at them when they went to bury his face, because he needed to be able to breathe, and sand in the eyes would hurt). Franky continued to construct a full scale house using the sand a little ways off from the group, when Sanji finished cooking their lunch (it was a barbecue) and the called the group to eat. They all talked and laughed (Chopper was helping Usopp because he was still buried) while defending their food from Luffy.

Luffy, Chopper and Brook began to play hide and seek (they attempted to get Zoro to play too, but he went into the water, leaving the three dejected devil fruit users to yell at him from the sand) when Franky finished his "SUPER sandcastle!" The four spent an hour exploring the house as Franky gave them a tour. It included multiple stories, towers, and even a moat. Meanwhile, Zoro had managed to get lost in the water and ended up a mile east along the coastline. It took him the whole hour that the four were exploring the sandcastle to get back to the crew.

* * *

When the day was coming to a close, Luffy surprised them all with an odd request.

"You want to do _what_?" Nami asked. "Are you stup-" she cut herself off "Nevermind, that's a yes. Are you suicidal?"

"What? I can do it, I just need someone to help me out!" he defended.

"But Luffy, you can't swim!" Chopper argued.

"But I can do this! I promise!" he said. "And I'll wear an inner tube!"

"And if you fall?" Nami asked critically.

"My friends will save me!" he said. "You always do!"

There was slight silence because the whole crew was full of suckers for Luffy's compliments. Finally relenting with a sigh, Nami said "Alright, fine, but I don't know where you're getting a board"

"We have one on the _Sunny_!" Luffy said, and ran off to get a surf board. That's right, Luffy was going to try to surf.

* * *

Since the waves were great for surfing, it didn't take long for Luffy to get a wave. The whole crew was shocked when Luffy turned out to be telling the truth: he could _actually_ surf. When Luffy had been twelve, Ace had gone surfing when they were at Dawn Island's beach. Luffy had always been able to learn by watching, and quickly picked up how to surf from his brother. Though Ace had never let him test his skills, this was Luffy's first time actually surfing, but he (somehow) still remembered what to do. He continued to surf, Zoro and Sanji joining in as well while competing to see who could do it best.

Although neither could surf, so technically Luffy won that one, which upset the other two greatly. ("How did I lose a surfing contest to a _hammer_?")

Luffy was lucky they were in the water, though, because he eventually lost his balance and fell in. He was quickly rescued by Zoro and brought on deck of the _Sunny _and received a large lump on his head for falling from Nami.

* * *

The crew packed up their things and set off from the island, getting ready to head to their next destination. They had been sailing for 23 minutes when Chopper walked up to Nami and asked "Hey guys, has anyone seen Usopp?"

* * *

Back on the island, Usopp was still buried neck deep in the sand, completely forgotten, when he sneezed.

"There must be sand in my nose..." he said to himself "I wonder if they're gonna notice I'm gone..."

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked it! Yeah, I know, kind of short... The surfing thing is from the 11th opening, "Share the World" in case you're like me and read the manga only and didn't recognize the reference. Anyway, like I said before, this story was requested by ****Rosestar26**** and I really hope you all liked it! Remember, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	8. AWONRD5: Growth

**Title: Growth**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Summary: Luffy had grown a lot since Ace last saw him...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Ok so, if anyone here uses tumblr, its currently "A Week Of No Regrets" aka ASL week! In other words, a week to celebrate the ASL brothers. Every day of the week gives a one-word prompt which you can do edits and writing and stuff for. Well, I wanted to do something for ASL week, but I can't edit. So I was kinda bummed until I remembered ****_I can write something for ASL week!_**

**So I pushed back everything else I was writing and made my sole priority to work on something for ASL week because I had to be a part of it. **

**This is for Day 5: Growth**

* * *

When Ace left his little brother all alone on Dawn Island, he was worried. Who wouldn't be? Luffy hated being alone, and now he was leaving him to be just that for three years! Not only that, but Luffy and Trouble were practically joined at the hip. Sure, Luffy was strong, but he was still upset. The kid couldn't even swim! But as much as he'd love to make sure Luffy didn't fall in a lake and drown as soon as he left (he wouldn't put it past him), he had to leave at 17 to be a pirate. That's what he promised Sabo. And he couldn't exactly take his fourteen year old brother with him, could he?

Not if he wanted his brother to be alive.

He wondered, briefly, if Sabo were alive, how things could have been different. But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside; he couldn't do anything about it now. So he set off with a smile on his face, excited to go into the world he knew so little about.

* * *

When he ran into his little brother three years later, the boy practically glowed with happiness, like the sun. His crew didn't seem to believe they were related (and they weren't, but they were close enough that they could have been), saying he was "too polite to be Luffy's brother". If they had seen him when he was a kid, they probably would've said otherwise.

Ace sure had grown over the years, now that he thought about it. He figured it was probably because of the rubber kid who was currently in front of him, bragging about his new crew. And of course Ace was listening and not mentally reminiscing, there was no way he'd ignore his little brother!

...Except for when he was being annoying, like little brothers tend to do. But he was listening right now, so that counted.

Luffy had grown in the last three years, too. At first glance, he was still the same rubber-brained idiot with a contagious smile and simplistic way of thinking (some things never change), but Ace knew him well enough to notice things beyond that. Other than the fact that he had gotten taller, he had gotten stronger too. Ace had seen the bounty and heard the rap sheet his little brother had acquired (he may also have thrown a _small_ party. But hey, that was something to celebrate!). Not bad for a first, and it would certainly go up in the future. He couldn't wait to see how big it would be a year from now. And then in two, three years, he wondered how big it could grow.

...Assuming the dumbass didn't get himself killed first, that is. He was going to fight the Shichibukai Crocodile, after all. It took everything in Ace's power to stop himself from stopping Luffy from killing himself on his mission.

He could get really hurt! And if he fell into water, Ace had a Devil Fruit and couldn't save him anymore! (Ace chose to ignore the fact they were in a desert and so there was no water for Luffy to fall into and that Luffy had a whole crew that could jump in and save him in favor of being a worried overprotective brother)

But Ace grudgingly had to admit Luffy was much stronger than he was three years ago. Apperantly, not having Ace there to protect him had really improved the kid's skills. Ace tried not to let that get to him.

Ace's eyes fell to the other crew members. He saw the swordsman, Zoro, looking right back at him. He then looked away, to Luffy. Ace could see the main emotions in his gaze: pride, loyalty, fondness. Those were the most prominent. If Ace had to guess, Zoro was probably the first mate. Then again, Luffy didn't play favorites like that.

His gaze fell upon the redhead next. She was Nami, the navigator. She was watching Luffy talk with the same fondness and loyalty and joy that Zoro had had in his gaze.

He looked to the long-nosed one next. Usopp, wasn't it? Yeah, that was it. His eyes told the same story. When he looked around, everyone shared those same emotions. Even the cook, with only one visible eye who seemed to only care about the two women had the same expression.

Luffy had really found a great crew, huh? He seemed to just draw great people to himself. Ace found himself once again comparing his little brother to the sun. Shining light into the darkness, giving hope to the hopeless and strength to the weak. He couldn't wait to see Luffy's crew when he got more members.

As he traveled the desert with his brother (who was still bragging about his crew. Honestly, that was going straight to all of their heads. Even the cook and swordsman, who were trying and failing to appear indifferent showed obvious pride when he spoke of them), Ace noticed more little differences about him. He wasn't scared of fire anymore. He had been scared of it after Gray Terminal, and although the fear had slowly deteriated after a while, it had still made him uncomfortable when Ace had left. Well, part of the reason Ace had even eaten the Mera Mera no Mi was to help Luffy get over that fear, so it was good to see he had grown out of it.

Ace could see that Luffy had grown from the little 7 year old he always had to protect to a fine pirate captain of a strong crew. He handed his little brother the Vivre Card (which he could tell Luffy had no idea what it was or how to use it) and left with a promise to meet up again. And he couldn't wait to see how much his little brother had grown by then.

* * *

**Ok so, I know I told two people (you guys know who you are) what the next story would be and now you're probably confused like "THIS ISN'T WHAT I WAS TOLD WOULD BE NEXT! I'VE BEEN LIED TO!" So sorry because this isn't karaoke (oooh now you guys know what should be next! You know, if anyone actually reads these author's notes. Does anyone? Whatever), but I wanted to participate in ASL week!**

**Remember, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	9. Karaoke

**Title: Karaoke**

**Genre: Friendship, Fluff**

**Summary: Easy as 1, 2, 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE, NOR ANY CHARACTERS NOR ANY SONGS OR REALLY ANYTHING HERE IN THIS STORY. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! NOOOOTHING! ANYONE WHO TOLD YOU OTHERWISE _****LIED****_ TO YOU!_**

* * *

**Before every song, there is a link to a lyric video, just in case it's a song you're unfamiliar with. Just copy-paste the link and remove the spaces, and you'll have the song.**

** And for reference, if you don't know what a charater's singing voice sounds like, look up "One Piece [character's name] character song" and listen to one of them. I was gonna put links to them in here but that made the authors note really long so I took em out.**

**This would have been out sooner except I was looking up some stuff and ended reading what types of fics are banned here, and one of the things was SONGFICS, because you're "using copyrighted words" so I had to start over because I had lots of song lyrics in here. I pulled most of them out so it's only the lyrics that get mentioned and not the whole song. Any-who, I think it works better like this.**

* * *

It all started when Franky unveiled the his newest invention: a karaoke machine.

He didn't invent karaoke, no, but he made his own machine for the _Thousand Sunny _and it's occupants. He and Brook had worked together (with some occasional help from Usopp) for a few weeks to make it, and now on a slow night in the New World where they were sailing with no new islands or other threats in sight, the pair called all the crew together on the deck to show off the newest creation.

The first people to come up were Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper, who had been messing around nearby. Next up was Zoro, because he had been napping a few feet away. Then came the girls and Sanji, and everyone was there within a few minutes.

"Franky! What's that?" Luffy asked excitedly as soon as he saw the box. Usopp smiled, he knew what it was, while Chopper looked excited. "Is there any meat?" Luffy asked.

"No, no, its not meat, Luffy-san" Brook said. "Franky-san and I have a surprise for the crew!"

"I helped!" Usopp called "In fact, I led the whole project. I even-" he was cut off when Franky said

"Listen up! We have a _super_ new karaoke machine for the whole crew to use!" and he pulled off the sheet and struck pose, revealing a brightly colored blue and red macine with four michrophones attached to it with 15 foot wires. It was on a table, foor feet tall. It had a screen taking up most off the top half with the words "_Super Karaoke!_" scrolling by in an easy-to-read font. The bottom half was all speakers, with a few buttons in between. Luffy and Chopper's eyes sparkled.

...Even though neither knew what karaoke was. It still looked cool, and that was enough for them.

"Wooow!" Chopper and Luffy said at the same time. Then Luffy asked "What's care-e-ok?"

"It's where you choose a song, and this screen here will show up with the lyrics. Then you sing it, but the actual singer's voice won't be there. Just yours!" Usopp said, patting the device.

"So... It's a mystery thing" he said.

"No, it's..." He looked at his captain, who was staring at him with a look of confusion "You know what? Sure. It's a mystery thing"

"Now, how about I show you all how it's done?" Franky asked. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered. Franky picked up a microphone and pressed a button, revealing a list of songs. He scrolled through a bit, and stopped on a song titled "_Titanium_". The music started, and after a few seconds of instrumental, words started appearing on the screen, which Franky started singing.

(**www . youtube watch?v=yj_alR22hCI**)

Franky sang loudly and soulfully, adding the occasional "Ow!" when it fit. By the second verse, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were clapping and cheering. This karaoke thing was awesome! Brook smiled (even though he didn't have a face to smile with) proudly over how the music he had recorded sounded. Sanji was excited, he could use this karaoke machine to win over Nami-san and Robin-chan! Both of which, were already thinking of songs to sing. Meanwhile, Zoro was attempting to fall back asleep.

When he finished the song, Franky struck his signature pose, turning to face the rest. The youngest trio and Brook were clapping and cheering loudly, and both the girls were smiling. Sanji was still lost in mildly-perverted daydreams and Zoro was still in dreamland. Franky held up the microphone

"Who wants to go next?" Before anyone could say anything, Luffy already had the microphone.

"I'm gonna do it!" he yelled, right into the mic. He pressed a couple of random buttons, and ended up with a song called "_Don't Stop Me Now"_

(**www . youtube watch?v=OPx-nUqLMtc**)

Luffy sang loudly and slightly off key, though he eventually cleaned up his act.

Until the line, "_I am a sex machine ready to reload_" came up. Before he could sing the line, Sanji grabbed another mic and sang it loudly, winking at the girls:

Gaining a look of confusion from Luffy (and pretty much everyone else on the ship), he placed the mic back and Luffy continued singing.

Finishing once again gained a round of applause from the others, and Luffy handed the mic off to the nearest person, which was Chopper. Chopper took it and excitedly ran up to the screen. Franky was helping him pick a song when he stumbed upon one called "_I Want Candy_" to which he cheered.

"Can I do that one?" he asked. Franky selected it in response.

(**www . youtube watch?v=e35FSyv2XxI**) (one of the lines in the second verse is wrong)

Chopper sang his song very nicely. It was pretty adorable, actually. Though he was slightly confused by a line in the second verse: "_You're my girl, what the doctor ordered_" After all, what kind of doctor perscribes candy? The best kind of medicine tasted bitter, and candy wasn't bitter! But Chopper kept these thought to himself as he continued to sing his song.

"Who wants to go next?" Chopper asked, holding out the microphone when he finished. Usopp grabbed it proudly, and said:

"I, the great Captain Usopp-sama, shall take up the challenge and sing a song! For I am an amazing singer, so great that I once saved a crew from 100 sirens by singing a song more beautiful than theirs!" Chopper and Luffy's eyes turned into sparkles, as Usopp chose a song. he stumbled across one called "_Hero_" and selected it, saying "A heroic person like myself should sing this one!"

As the song instrumental came up, so did the words:

_Singer: Blue_

_Backup: Green_

_Both: Red_

Usopp turned, and asked "Who wants to sing the backup?" and Chopper promptly volenteered. Soon after he grabbed another microphone, the song started.

(**www . youtube watch?v=JIkqwGFHcJc**)

Both boys enjoyed singing together, and very much enjoyed the song. And Chopper was glad to have an excuse to sing again, even if he was backup, because karaoke was awesome. Once they finished their little duet, Chopper put his mic back and Usopp offered away his microphone, which Brook took, saying he wanted to test the machine himself. He picked a song called "_Weightless_"

(**www . youtube watch?v=qsP_Yz4KILg**)

Of course, being the musician, Brook sung very well. He sung soulfully and full of heart, though he doesn't have one. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were clapping to the beat (though Luffy might've been a little off) by the time Brook had reached the chorus. Zoro still managed to sleep through them clapping on top of the music. When he finished, he was surprised that the next person to take the microphine was Sanji.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, listen to me sing a song of love just for you!" he crooned. He then turned and, after a minute, chose the song "_If I Had You_"

(**www . youtube watch?v=V0MLV_iWKPI**)

He managed to stop his noodle dance and actually sing, and he sang well. He used many gestures and dance moves while singing (he was trying to impress the ladies, so of course he'd be danceing) though he never fumbled for the the words. He finished, bowing to the ladies and asking of they liked his preformance. Before they could reply, Zoro scoffed off to the side.

"You wanna say something, marimo?" he said, his tone switching from lovey-dovey to cold.

"Just that I need to bleach my eyes, ears, and brain to remove you singing from my memory, curly-cue" he said.

"You couldn't do any better, you shitty swordsman" Sanji replied.

"Better than what? Those dying whale noises you just made?" Brook frowned (as much as he could without a face) at his choice of words. "Even a tone-deaf dumbass can sing better than you"

"Alright, then prove it" Sanji said "you're clearly a tone-deaf dumbass if you can't tell I sing well, so you sing something" and he threw the microphone to Zoro, who caught it so it wouldn't hit him in the face.

"What? No! I don't want to sing!" he complained.

"Admiting defeat, then?" Sanji teased.

"No, I-"

"Zoro! You have to sing!" Luffy said, cutting off Zoro's excuse. Zoro glared at him, and he glared right back. Eventually, Zoro relented.

"...Fine. But only one song. Then I'm going back to sleeping. But I'm letting you know I don't sing" he said. Luffy cheered. Sanji might've said something like "that's all he's good at" but Zoro ignored him in favor of looking through the song choices. He chose a song called "_Awakening_". (Oh, the irony).

(**www . youtube watch?v=3NkE_d0lbyE**)

Sanji's next words of teasing abrubtly died in his throat, because Zoro wasn't as bad as Sanji thought he'd be. And though Zoro had said "I don't sing", it was very different from "I can't sing". Because, much to the shock of the rest of the crew, he could sing very well. Sanji, Nami, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were completely frozen in shock, though Luffy was cheering loud enough for all of them. Brook didn't seem too surpirsed, and Robin just seemed amused. Wether it was with Zoro's singing or the crew's reactions she was amused with, though, was anyone's guess. Zoro, who decieded to go all out, sang just as soulfully as the Soul King himself. When he finished, the only noise was Luffy cheering. He simply dropped the microphone and walked back to where he had been sleeping before.

"And don't make me sing again" he said, snapping the rest of the crew out of their stupor. Robin bloomed a few hands to pick the mic off of the ground and hand it to herself.

"I'd like to sing next" she said. It didn't take her long to select a song, and she chose a song called "_Demons_"

(**www . youtube watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8**)

Her voice was hauntingly beautiful as she sang a song nearly as morbid as herself (which Usopp called her out on). Soon enough, the youngest trio had their hands in the air and were swaying back and forth from their spots on the ground. They were clapping to the beat during the chorus, and the whole crew (not including the sleeping swordsman) was clapping at the end, Sanji especially. Chopper was worried he'd injure one of his hands. She was about to put the microphone back when Nami came up and took it form her.

"I'm the only one who hasn't sung anything yet, so I'm going now!" she said. This was greeted by some noodling and cheering from Sanji as she turned to choose a song. She chose one called "_Price Tags_"

(**www . youtube watch?v=6VsjFVlQ664**)

Like with Usopp's song, there came up instructions.

_Blue: Lead Singer_

_Green: Rap_

She decided she could probably do the rap herself, so she shot down Sanji's immediate offer to help her and the song started.

...She was slightly questioning her song choice, though, at the first line. '_Coconut man? Moon head? What does that even mean?_' She sang anyway, and quite enjoyed the song. Like when Robin sang, the youngest trio waved their hands back and forth above their heads to the beat of the song's chorus. Luffy tried to get Zoro to join in during the final chorus, but Zoro just brushed him off and went back to sleep. The end of Nami's song was met with over enthusiastic clapping, cheering, and noodling from Sanji, and average-level-of-enthusiasm clapping and cheering from everyone else. But, instead of putting the mic down, Nami turned around and went back to the machine.

"I overheard you guys working on this machine. I peaked in when you guys were working on this one song..." she confessed "And I think that it fits this crew very well" she chose a song called "_Count on Me_" and began singing.

(**www . youtube watch?v=zvnaluRm5p8**)

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you_" she sang, and motioned for the others to grab microphones. Robin joined in with her, the two sharing the same microphone (since the others would obviously need space, seeing as there were only four mics). Sanji joined next, grabbing his own microphone because there was no room on the girl's one (much to his disappoinment).

Brook, Chopper, and Usopp joined in for the chorus, Brook and Sanji sharing a mic and Chopper and Usopp sharing a mic. Luffy was busy dragging Zoro to the last microphone and they ended up sharing, and Franky managed to make himself heard even without one (though he'd be too large to share with anyway).

The song was slow and quiet, and their voices were so different, but the song was the best and most fun of the night. Even though they all sang and sounded so different, and they all sung at different volumes and pitches, the song sounded amazing. Or, at least, it did to them, so did it really matter if it didn't? The whole crew, even the more stoic members, were smiling by the end of the song, and everyone cheered at their group singing.

By then it was late and a good night's sleep is important in the New World, so they decided to call it a night. Everyone (except Franky, who was on watch and had to put away the karaoke) went to their quarters humming. And if all the things they hummed sounded like the same song, no one really said anything to point it out.

"_You can count on me like one, two, three..._"

Karaoke was _definitely_ something this crew would be doing again. You can _count on it_.

* * *

In order of which they appear in the fic, the songs were: "_Titanium_" by Sia, "_Don't Stop Me Now_" by Queen, "_I Want Candy_" by Aaron Carter, "_Hero_" by Skillet, "_Weightless_" by All Time Low, "_If I Had You_" by Adam Lambert, "_Awakening_" by Yellowcard, "_Demons_" by Imagine Dragons, "_Price Tags_" by Jessie J, and "_Count On Me_" by Bruno Mars.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ****pingo1387**** AND ****Neliel Von Schweetz**** FOR ALL YOU HELP WITH THIS ONE SHOT. I MAY NOT HAVE USED LIKE, ANY OF THE SONGS YOU GUYS SUGGESTED BUT YOU GUYS REALLY DID HELP ME A TON WITH WRITING THIS, MORE THAN YOU PROBABLY REALIZE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

**PUNS FTW! Adjectives, my old "friends". Describing things is hard. Zoro's scene was my favorite part, btw.**** Tell me what you though of my song choices! And if you can figure out what some the characters are alluding to in their songs (since some of my choices had meaning, while others were just for fun), bonus points and virtual sweets for you! ****Sheesh these ANs are long. I'm sorry guys. **Remember, reviews are radical, suggestions are super (and done in order of when they're recieved), and follows and favorites are fabulous!

**- Lew-chan :D**

**(****_Psst, for an upcoming oneshot, be sure to watch the _****_Chopperman Special_****_ and _****_Episode 336_****_ of the anime!_****)**


	10. History Repeats

**Title: History Repeats**

**Genre: Friendship, _Angst_, _Tragedy_**

**Summary: The battle at Raftel goes horribly wrong as history repeats itself in a tragic fashion.**

**_WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH_**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT**

* * *

**Ok, so, this isn't what I originally planned to go next. There was supposed to be a Chopperman story, but today I thought of this and had to write it and put it up. I'm warning you, it's kinda sad.**

**_Dedicated to _Jinx-the-fire-queen _for indirectly inspiring me to write this. _**

* * *

"What, do you finally give up?" Taunted the Fleet Admiral. Luffy scowled. They'd been fighting for what felt like a long time, though it was probably shorter than it had seemed. The rest of his crew was fighting enemies of their own as well.

When they had arrived at Raftel, the Marines had been waiting. Luffy wasn't sure how they had known they were coming not how they had gotten here. The only person who had ever been here was supposed to be Gol D Roger, but clearly the World Government could get here too. Who knew?

"What happened to all the determination? Are you giving up, Straw Hat?" Akainu sneered.

"Sh-shut up!" Luffy responded, throwing another haki-coated fist at him. He was tired. There had been many storms and Sea Kings around and on the way to the island, which wore out the whole crew. They hadn't expected anyone to be on the island, so it caught them all by surprise. Luffy knew that, when on full strength, the crew could most definitely hold their own, but weakened? They would definitely be a little worse for wear once this battle was over.

The last time Luffy had seen Zoro, he'd been battling Fujitora. And the last he'd seen of Sanji, he'd been up against Kuzan. He'd gotten a couple glimpses of disembodied arms and a few Venus fly traps, thunder clouds, and the General Franky, so he knew Robin, Usopp, Nami, and Franky were all fighting. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Chopper or Brook, but he'd heard people screaming about monsters so he figured they were also engaged in battle. And Luffy was locked in battle with the Fleet Admiral himself, Akainu Sakazuki.

"Finally, I can kill you and eleminate Dragon's bloodline." he said "and once I finish you off, I can get rid of your troublesome crew as well." Luffy's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before narrowing in determination.

"Your opponent is me, so leave them out of it!" he yelled, charging once again. Akainu just laughed.

"Your crew has caused quite the uproar recently. It'll be a great help to finally be rid of you all." he said "Just like your brother and his captain a few years ago."

"You have no right to talk about him!" Luffy yelled "Ace was the best brother in the world, and you don't have any right to even mention his name!"

"'No rght'? I have 'no right'? He was the son of Roger! He carried evil blood, just like you! You and your whole wretched 'family'! He was scum of the Earth who had no right to be alive. Killing him was one of the best things I've ever done for this world. Though I never finished the job years ago. I let you escape. But now, I'll finish it for good." he attacked, arm coated in haki, and knocked Luffy back a few feet into a wall. The wall collapsed from the hit, buring the rubber captain. He climbed out most of the way, but found himself stuck. His leg was still under part of the wall. "We can finally be rid of you, Straw Hat. I finally get to do what I should have done years ago."

As Akainu and his molten fist closed in, Luffy got mad. Luffy was never afraid of death, and was always prepared to lose his life. But they were so close to achieving their dreams, he couldn't die yet!

"_**No!**_" he heard someone yell. There was the sound of something metal (maybe swords?) hitting the ground. He smelled burning, but it didn't smell like burnt rubber, it smelled more like... no. When he looked up, his fears were realized. Someone took the hit for him, again. Standing above him, in the same manner Ace had done years before, was Roronoa Zoro, his green haired first-mate. Protruding from his stomach was a molten fist. The swordsman must've seen what was happening and rushed in, throwing his swords aside and rushing to the rescue. It had happened again. _It had happened __**again**_. Luffy gasped as Zoro coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

"Damn. Protected again, Straw Hat?" Akainu frowned, drawing his arm out from the swordsman. "You really are lucky." But Luffy barely heard him. All he was focused on was catching the man who began to fall over as gravity took hold.

"Zoro? Zoro!" he yelled. His foot was still stuck, but it barely registered. All he could focus on was the light breathing from the green-haired man's head on his shoulder.

"He's going to die, Straw Hat, just like your brother before him. But I'll kill you first, so you don't have to see it." he said. But before he could do anything, the General Franky came in between them.

"We were too slow!" Franky yelled. "But we can still protect Zoro's dying breathes!" Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp also came up with him to stand in between their downed friends and the Fleet Admiral, weapon brandished and tears in their eyes.

"Chopper! Someone! We need a doctor!" Luffy called. The little reindeer ran up, tears in his eyes, to the two. But without even checking, he knew exactly what would happen to Zoro.

"Luffy... he can't be saved... he's been burned too badly..." Chopper sniffled out, before bursting into sobs. Brook, who had followed not to far behind Chopper, grabbed the young reindeer. He bent down and whispered something in the doctor's ear, to which he nodded and they both ran off to help defend the two downed men.

"Zoro? Zoro, please answer me! You can't die! What about your dream? What about your promises? Ace left me, just like this. You can't do it too!" Luffy yelled, he voice bordering on hysteria.

"Luffy... I really enjoyed traveling with you all, but you're going to have to get a new swordsman." Zoro said.

"No! You... You're strong! You're my swordsman! You have to be able to survive now, when we're so close to achieving our dreams!" Luffy cried.

"Luffy, the world doesn't work that way. It's cold and unforgiving... and I'm not going to be in it much longer..." Zoro replied, his voice getting weaker and slower, and breathes getting more labored.

"What about beating Mihawk?! What about the promise we made when we met?! You said if I ever got in the way of your dream, you'd kill me yourself! So why are you dying when that attack was _aimed for me_?!"

"Because, Luffy... I found something... more important... than my dream. Something I'd rather die than... see dead..."

"No! You promised! You said you'd kill me if I got in the way of you're dream, so what could be more-"

"It was you. You're... more important to me... than any dream I have... or any promise... I'll ever make..."

"What about the promise you made at the Baratie! You promised you'd never lose again! If you die, then you lose!"

"Sorry... You're more important than... any promise, Captain..."

"If I'm so important, than why are you leaving me?! As your Captain, I order you not to die! _Please, Zoro, don't leave me!_"

"I don't know... if I can do that, Captain..."

"You have to! Zoro, please, you have to!"

"Be sure... to be the Pirate King... just like you... always said you'd be..."

"I can't be the Pirate King without the World's Greatest Swordsman by my side, so don't leave me!"

"I need you to... tell everyone... even that crappy cook... that I care about them..."

"Tell them yourself! Please Zoro, live!"

"I... love you guys... You're like family..." He said, very faintly "And I... love you, Luffy... Thank you... for everything... Adventuring with you... was fun..." and with those last words, he smiled. His very few and very labored breathes came to a stop, and his body went limp. Luffy wouldn't, _couldn't_ believe his swordsman could be gone. He wasn't like Ace, he couldn't just be _gone_! Not by Akainu, not by that fist, not through a hole in his chest, no! He _couldn't be dead_!

Robin had once told him, when he had asked why she liked history so much, was that history repeated itself, so if you learned it you could stop that from happening. And history had repeated itself. And Luffy was still powerless to stop it.

And when he thought about this, Luffy's vision went red. Akainu. _Akainu_ had caused this! First Ace, his big brother who meant the world to him. He had died by Akainu's hand, protecting Luffy with his own body and taking them final blow meant for him. Now Zoro had suffered the same fate.

With renewed strength, he lowered his late first mate to the ground and shoved the rubble off his leg. And with a yelled filled with enough rage and hatred and pure, raw, pain, laced with enough Conquer's Haki to knock out the majority of remaining Marines, he charged. He blew up his hand to be five times his own body, and coated it with Armorment Haki. He attacked Akainu, not even bothering to call out an attack name, as tears streamed from his eyes and blood coated his fists he threw a barrage of punches. Akainu had long since lost consciousness when Luffy finally let up, collapsing to his knees on the ground. And he cried. He cried for a green-haired man who had given up his life for the sake of his nakama.

"**_ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**"

* * *

**So... What'd you think? Pretty sad compared to what I usually write, eh? Well, if you cried, let me know, or just tell me what you thought in general. I promise, the Chopperman one will come soon, but it's kinda hard and I start school again next week so it might take a bit. Take this as my I'm-going-back-to-school gift! **

**Anyway, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


	11. Stand in the Rain

**Title: Stand (or sing, or dance, or play, or whatever) in the Rain**

**Summary: Though still water drains the power of a devil fruit user, falling water doesn't effect them.**

**Disclaimer: You know what****_,_**** maybe I ****_do_**** own One Piece! Mwhahahaha!**

***Police show up* Police person: "What was that?"**

**Me: Oh, uh, nothing, um, I don't own One Piece guys! I was joking! Someone help!**

**Requested by: a84vpszy**

* * *

It happened for the first time when there were just five of them. Shortly after leaving Cocoyashi, it began to rain. Not hard, just barely more than a drizzle, really, but it was rain. It was the type of rain where one wouldn't have to worry about the ship, but would catch a cold if they were outside in it for too long. Which is why Nami was trying to convince Luffy to come inside the galley with the rest of the crew before he got sick. But, it wasn't working.

"If you don't come inside, you're going to get sick, Luffy! You won't be able to enter the Grand Line if you're bed-ridden, and we don't have a doctor who can help you!" she yelled. Chances are all he'd get was a cold, but she didn't tell him that.

"But Nami! It's raining!" he protested. "I won't get sick, I promise!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Then come inside! You won't get sick if you do!"

"No! I want to play in the rain!" he said.

"Why do you want to play in the rain so badly?" she asked.

"Because I have a Devil Fruit so this is the only water I can play in!" he said. "Ace and S-... Ace and I used to do it all the time! So I won't get sick!"

Though Nami didn't actually know who Ace was and why he faltered on whoever the second person was, she figured by the tone of his voice that convincing him was impossible and she should back off and let her captain continue to play. When she went to close the door, though, she was surprised when he called out to her again.

"Hey, where're you going? Aren't you gonna play too?" he asked. She paused. She didn't want to get wet... but he was looking at her so expectantly. The last time she had ever actually gotten a chance to really play anything was when she was really little and Belle-mére was still alive. And she had loved to play in the rain when she was really little. And, based on her predictions, the rain would let up in just half an hour. Surely, it couldn't hurt to play in the rain for just a few minutes...?

She was about to go out when Usopp went through the door and outside.

"Don't fret, Luffy! For I, the great Captain Usopp, shall brave the dangers of catching a cold and play in the rain with you!" he said, striking a pose in a rain jacket that Nami was pretty sure belonged to her. He was going to owe her for that. The two ran off into the rain and began playing. Nami continued to stand in the door. She didn't have to go outside, but part of her wanted to. And Luffy and Usopp seemed to be having fun...

"What're you standing there for?" Zoro called from where he was sitting "Just go outside already. You're already soaked from standing in the doorway." He said. Sanji called him out for 'being rude to Nami-san' and she turned to them.

"What do you guys say? Let's go play in the rain."

* * *

Nami wasn't sure how it happened, but she was currently watching a chicken fight between the guys. Usopp was on Sanji's shoulders and Luffy was on Zoro's. Nami would've played, but she couldn't hold anyone on her shoulders and she was wearing a skirt so she didn't want to sit on any of theirs (especially not Sanji's) so she ended up calling out whoever fell over first.

They were one fourth of the way through the third round when the rain let up. All five of them looked into the sky for a few seconds, and stopped when Zoro and Luffy lost balance and fell over, knocking Usopp and in turn Sanji over. Luffy started laughing as Zoro yelled at him for knocking them all over.

The five of them, still soaking wet, went into the galley to enjoy a warm and cheery dinner that consisted of Usopp recounting their "epic chicken fights to-the-death" which Zoro had continuely correct him on with things like"That didn't happen", "You're over exaggerating", and "Luffy why are you so amazed, you were _there_".

The night ended wiith them all going to sleep after changing into dry clothes. And, which Nami was most surprised about, they managed to stay cold-free.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been two weeks! I'm sorry it took so long! I had something else planned but it was waaay too hard to write so im writing some other stuff and coming back to it. Anyway, reviews are radical, suggestions are super, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**- Lew-chan :D**


End file.
